The Evil of Hailfire Peaks
by StarWolf22
Summary: A new evil has risen from Hailfire Peaks. It is up to Banjo and Kazooie to defeat it. But is it possible that the evil is even more powerful than the duo? Chapter 12 now up! Final chapter is coming soon! Please R
1. The Dilemma

Chapter 1

The Dilemma

Banjo and Kazooie where looking for an adventure. They were starting to get bored of their boring life style since Grunty was defeated again. The two had gone to Grunty's Lair even, to see if they could find some trouble in the confines of the destroyed mountain building. No such luck. They even tried to pawn Tooty off on someone and have them hide her and attack them with magical spells and what not, but that didn't work either. Everyone said that Tooty was to annoying for them to capture. Kazooie was fed up with the lack of adventures.

"Banjo why can't we just fight each other!" The bird squawked.

"Because I'll kick your ass Kazooie! You know this all ready!" The bear exclaimed.

"Bull crap!" The breegull snapped, "You know that I could mop the floor with your fat honey sucking ass!" Banjo began to attack Kazooie. he grabbed her by the throat and began to smash her head into the wall.

"I give up!" gasped the bird. Immediately after Banjo stopped bashing Kazooie's head in they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who the hell that could be." Banjo whispered to himself as he went to answer the door. It was Klungo.

"You two remember you told Klungo to stay at Hailfire Peaks and watch for evil things right." Klungo started.

"Yes." Said Banjo.

"Well evil things are happening!" The duo looked at each other with excitement. They couldn't believe it! They finally got another adventure.

"What type of 'evil' things are happening?" The bear asked.

"Something flew out of the lava yesterday. It wasn't anything ordinary either, like the stupid little flame guys flying in and out of the lava, it was something very evil! It was eviler than what Grunty was!"

"Damn that is evil" Kazooie commented.

"But there is more!" Klungo cried. " It attacked me and burnted my butt!" Klungo lifted up his large over coat and revealed a a black scorch mark on his ass.

"Eww, put that away cried Kazooie, who was obviously disgusted by the sight of Klungo's bare behind. She pulled out a brown paper bag and began to barf.

Klungo lowered his lab coat back down. "Klungo sorry he make birdie barf."

"Its okay Klungo, Kazooie is just over reacting as always." Banjo replied.

"Klungo have another thing for bear and birdie..."

"Damnit Klungo!" Kazooie yelled, "I told you to stop calling me birdie!"

"Sorry bir... Klungo means Kazooie."

"Thats better. You may continue."

"Like Klungo was saying, I got one more thing for you two." He pulled a basket filled with silver feathers out of his pocket. "These are silver feathers that I made for Kazooie to use." Klungo said proudly.

"What are they supposed to do?" Asked Banjo.

"They make Kazooie and Banjo invisible. People no see you two while using these."

"Why the hell do we need those when we can be invincible!?" Kazooie snapped. "We don't need those pieces of shit! Nice job you over grown, green, ass for a face, dumb shit! Lets go Banjo. We'll leave the dumb one here to come up with something that we could actually use!"

"Thanks Klungo." Banjo said. He then quickly grabbed the feathers from Klungo and stashed them away inside of his backpack, as Kazooie trotted ahead of him in an angry fit.

Klungo watched the bear and bird run off towards the hole that lead to Jinjo Village. Klungo looked up at the old lair that he used to reside in. He wondered if maybe helping Banjo and Kazooie was the right thing to do after all. At least when he did something somewhat impressive Grunty would reward him, even if it was of no use. Then Klungo ran off as a spark went off in his mind. He would bring Grunty back to life so that she could take on the bear and bird duo one last time...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Hailfire Peaks on the fire side, a burst of lava came flying up, as a figure flew into the sky. It spat fireballs out at the tiny flame guys flying by. It destroyed the tiny flames easily. The figure flew to the top of the fiery peak and let out a loud squawk, that caused the lava pool on the peak to go flying into the sky. The lava drenched the figure, its white eyes shined under the lava.

Thats the end of the first chapter, hope you all liked it. Please review. I'm looking forward to seeing what people say.


	2. The Flaming Phoenix

Chapter 2

The Flaming Phoenix

Banjo and Kazooie were making a mad dash towards the entrance of Hailfire Peaks. The two stopped at the door.

"You ready to go in?" banjo asked Kazooie.

"For some reason I feel something odd about coming back here." Kazooie replied.

"What!?" banjo exclaimed. "You never back out of anything. Or at least when you have no clue that we'll probably get our asses bashed in."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kazooie said.

"Don't worry Kazooie. I'm sure that its just one of those damn dragons messing around. And besides we don't have to get any jiggies this time so it shouldn't take quite as long for us to do this."

"Your right! Lets go kick some dragon ass!"

The duo walked into the world. They were both confident and ready for the dragon to attack them. However when the two entered everything was different. The pool that had been filled with steaming water was now filled with boiling lava. The arena was covered in a waterfall of lava. The signs were burnt to a crisp laying in piles of ashes. the little flame guys were gone, and the gargoyles were laying in pieces. The old camp next to the entrance was gone. It had been consumed by the lava. Even the pillars that were laying everywhere had been destroyed. There was barely any land for the two to walk on. The paths to the right and left of the lava pool were still there thankfully.

"What could have done this?" Banjo asked.

"Something big." Kazooie implied. Just then a burst of lava came from the fire peak. Then an eerie squawk.

"That can't be good." Banjo whispered over to Kazooie. The figure that made the eerie sound erupted from the lava. Kazooie and Banjo gazed at the flying figure. The thing saw them and blasted several fireballs at the two. They dashed off to find cover. They went to the left and inside of a small stairwell.

"What the hell was that!" Kazooie blared.

"Kazooie keep it down! you don't want that, that, thing to come in here do you?" Snapped Banjo.

"No."

"Good. I have no idea what that was but we need to get to the ice side to make a plan."

"Great idea Sherlock! But how are we supposed to get to the other side with that beast attacking us?"

"We'll just sneak around till we find a a way to the other side. Now lets go before it comes in here."

The two climbed up the ladder and went back outside. There was no sign of the monster at the moment. They quickly ran up to the steaming pools of water. Banjo looked up to check for the beast. It was no where in sight.

"Lets go, the cave is right over the Kazooie. Lets just hope it isn't on that side on the peaks." A loud squawk came from above now.The figure made a nose dive straight into the pool of water. It quickly flew out and landed behind Banjo and Kazooie. It was thrashing its orange body and black legs all around, but its white eyes never left the duo. It gave them a blank stare as it moved rapidly, trying to get the water off.

"What is that?" Kazooie said in wonder.

"It looks like a breegull." Replied Banjo.

"That is not a breegull Banjo!" Kazooie snapped.

"You never know." Shot back Banjo. Suddenly the bird's wings burst into flames. he gave yet another loud squawk. then got to his feet.

"I am a phoenix." He said. His voice was deep and malevolent. "My name is Adar."

"Adar!" Laughed Kazooie. "That is the stupidest name I have ever heard!"

"Shut your beak you filthy dust cleaner!" Snapped Adar. "I'm here to kill anyone who enters my half of the world."

"Your half of the world?" Banjo said in surprise. "This isn't your world or anyone else's world!"

"Tell that to my friend on the other side." Cried Adar. "This is our world! And now I shall kill you both!" He opened his beak and shot out a giant fireball straight at the two heroes. They dodged, then looked behind them and made a mad dash towards the entry of the ice side. Adar shot out another fireball that was as big as he was, but it hit the wall as the duo ran through the entry way of the ice side.

"Bastards." Adar said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ice side the bear and breegull stopped to catch their breath. The two had never ran so fast in there whole lives. They looked at the ice side. It was covered in more snow than last time. Just then Boggy ran towards them from the distance. He didn't look good...

At the top of the ice side peak sat a white figure. He looked down at the three of them. He grabbed a handful of snow and made a tiny figurine of Banjo. Then the same for Boggy and Kazooie. He then smashed the Boggy figurine.

"Time to kill." He said in his dark voice.

Hope you all liked the second chapter! Please review it.


	3. The Polar Bear Fight

Chapter 3

The Polar Bear Fight

Banjo and Kazooie stared at Boggy. His fat body was covered in cuts. His fur was red in some spots even. One of his ears had a bite taken out of it as well. His overalls were in shreds, all that was left was a small piece of them that looked like shorts.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kazooie asked.

"It was horrible," Boggy began. "He attacked me. He did all this to me! He killed the kids, and raped my wife!" Boggy broke into a loud sob and fell to his knees.

"Who did that?" Banjo asked.

"The other bear. He came and said that he owned this half of the world, and that his friend owned the other half. I tried to fight him but he was to strong. The kids tried to help me but he killed them with his razor sharp claws. He just did quick jabs into their hearts. Then he licked the blood off his claws and said that he liked the taste."

"Thats nasty." Kazooie said rather blatantly.

"After he had me injured so badly that i couldn't move he grabbed my wife and he... It was just so horrible!"

"Its okay Boggy." Banjo tried to reassure him. "We'll get him back. We promise."

"He's to strong. We need to leave Banjo!" Boggy cried out. "Me and my wife need you two to escort us out of this place so we can get back to our lives!"

"No can do buddy." Chimed Kazooie.

"What do you mean no!" Boggy snarled. He grabbed Kazooie by the neck. Tears were flowing down from his eyes like to endless rivers. "He'll kill all of us no matter what! he has no feelings!"

"We could have escorted you two out of here." Started Banjo. "But we ran into his friend on the other side."

"So Adar was to pitiful to finish you two up over there wasn't he." Said a dark voice from behind the trio. "I suppose I have to kill you all. Banjo, Kazooie and Boggy all turned to look at the figure. He was about as big as Banjo. His white fur camoflauged him with the snow. He had on light blue shorts. His emerald eyes looked the two new comers up and down. His blacks claws shined like pieces of black diamonds.

"Who are you?" Banjo asked.

"I am Pryce the polar bear. The ruler of the ice side." He stopped and looked at Boggy. "And the dominant bear in this world."

"I take it your the one who killed Boggy's kids then." Said Banjo in a grave tone of voice. Kazooie looked at Banjo. She had never heard Banjo talk like this to someone.

"If you mean those little dimwitted fur balls, yes. But don't worry. I'm not here for you two." He pointed at Banjo and Kazooie. "I'm here to finish off this scum bucket."

"Don't call me a scum bucket." Growled Boggy. "I swear I will kill you!"

"What was that?" Pryce said in astonishment. It was clear he wasn't expecting for Boggy to talk in such a manner towards his superior. "If you want to die then lets fight!" Pryce said.

Pryce, without wasting anytime jumped at Boggy. Boggy caught the smaller bear in his arms and threw him into the mountain. Boggy reacting very fast for such a fat bear, charged at Pryce and smashed his head on the mountain with his ass. Boggy took a few steps forward then looked back at Pryce. Pryce stood up. It looked as though he didn't even feel the impact of the attack. He leaped into the air again towards Boggy. This time though his claws were pointed out. The black claws ripped into Boggy's face. Blood began to pour from the deep wound. Pryce didn't stop. He continued to claw at Boggy, ripping into his flesh with each movement he did. Boggy fell to the ground, a puddle of blood around him. Pryce took one last blow to Boggy. He raised Boggy's head off the snow covered ground and drove one of his sharp claws into Boggy's neck. Pryce let go of the bear's head and looked at his claws. They were covered in blood. He licked the blood off his claws.

"That taste great." Pryce whispered. "I wonder what the blood of a breegull taste like." With that he lunged at Kazooie. Kazooie darted off in the opposite direction, as did Banjo. Pryce stood watching the two run off. He wanted their blood. He would definintly enjoy this hunt.

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Please review.


	4. The Pool of Blood

Chapter 4

The Pool of Blood

Banjo and Kazooie were were sprinting away from the spot at which Pryce stood. They wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from the psychotic polar bear. Every few moments the two would look over their shoulders to see if Pryce was following. He wasn't. The two had finally made it to where they thought was safe after almost an hour of running. They were near Humba Wumba's old tepee. It didn't look quite as comforting to them as what they had thought it would be. It had many holes in it and there were scorch marks in various places. The two walked inside to the tepee to find it was abandoned. Humba's chair, spell books, and random pots of who knows what were all gone. All that remand was the pool. It looked different from the last time that they had saw it. It was no longer a sparkling pool of purple-pink water but was now a frozen pool of blood.

"Kazooie, do you remember this being a pool of blood last time we were here?" Banjo asked.

"No. Last time it was filled with some type of magical potion." Kazooie replied.

"Thats what I thought it was filled with last time. Obviously Pryce and Adar got to the tepee a while ago and ran Humba out of here. Then they must of filled the pool with blood."

"Yes we did get to the tepee. But the blood is my special touch. It makes this place feel more like home." Banjo and Kazooie turned around to Pryce standing in the doorway of the tepee. He had a sly grin on his face.

"How the shit did you get there!" Kazooie screamed.

"I take it you two have never heard of camouflage."

"Camel what?" Banjo said with a stupid look on his face.

"Camouflage, not camel you poor stupid bear. I blend in with my surroundings."

"How do you do that?" Kazooie questioned. She to had a dumb look on her face.

"I take it neither of you two went to school." Pryce said with a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

"What the hell is school!?" Cried out Banjo.

"Forget it." Pryce sighed. "Now who would care to die? Would the retarded bear like to have his blood added to the pool. Or the moronic breegull." Banjo and Kazooie slowly began to walk to the back of the tepee, keeping their eyes on Pryce the whole time. "Come on don't be afraid. The sooner we get this done the less you will have to endure." Pryce coaxed.

Banjo looked at Kazooie. "I have the silver feathers Klungo made Kazooie." Banjo whispered. "We'll use them so we can get out of here, without Pryce noticing."

"Good idea Banjo! You always were the smarter of us." Kazooie whispered back. With that Kazooie jumped into Banjo's backpack. She sprang her head and wings back out immediately holding the feathers. She went into the position she would do for the golden feathers and the two disappeared.

"What the hell!" Pryce said. He was astonished that his prey had been able to disappear. But their scent hadn't. He sniffed the air. The two were creeping by him at the moment. He slashed at the air and caught Kazooie's wing. Small droplets of blood fell to the ground. Banjo began to run at an incredible pace now that Pryce had gotten them. He dashed off leaving a pair of footprints and a trail of blood behind them in the deep snow.

"Damn!" Pryce said in a burst of anger. "I only nicked the bird. Thankfully the two of them are leaving a trail for me to follow. But first I think I'll add these small drops of blood into my collection." He made a swift wave of his hand and the blood defrosted. He picked up the bloody snow and dropped it into the pool. Next he made another movement of his hand and a clean white pile of snow came out of the pool and landed on the ground. He then made the same motion he had done to defrost the pool again. But this time the pool of blood froze instantly.

Hope you liked the fourth chapter. Took me quite a while to come up with. Please review and the fifth chapter should be up relatively soon.

Note: Story has been revised by the author because of several errors, mostly spelling.


	5. An Old Friend

Chapter 5

An Old Friend

Banjo and Kazooie were on, yet another one of their mad sprints away from Pryce. They left a trail of blood and footprints behind them, but they were still invisible. The feathers Klungo had made and Kazooie had called pieces of shit were very useful at the moment.

"I feel bad now for yelling at Klungo. For once he made a halfway decent thing for us. If only it could cover up our footprints and blood."

"Yeah I feel bad that you yelled at him to. But I really can't blame you. First there was the Semi-Automatic Jinjo Machine Gun, SAJMG for short. Then there was the Exploding Backpack." Replied Banjo.

"Don't forget the Bubble Bong." Kazooie said. "All the pleasure of a bong and bubbles combined."

"Yeah that was my favorite. Kazooie I think we can ditch the feathers now."

"Good idea. You can probably stop running to." The bird and bear became visible again and slowed down to a walking pace. Kazooie hopped out of the backpack in pain. Pryce may have barely got her but it still hurt her badly.

"How far do you think he is behind us?" Banjo asked Kazooie.

"Can't be to far from us."

"I think I liked it better when we didn't have an adventure."

"A psycho polar bear chasing after us."

"And a crazy phoenix."

"Hey Kazooie."

"What Banjo?"

"What is that little purple dot over there?" Banjo pointed over at the dot.

"Purple dot?" Kazooie looked over towards the dot Banjo was pointing at. "I have no clue but it must be bad!"

""Lets go see what it is. It may not be bad. That can't be Pryce or Arda." The two slowly crept over to where the purple dot was. It didn't move but it made a loud snoring sound.

"What could possibly be able to sleep out when everything is in danger?" Kazooie said. The two crept up next to the purple dot. Now the two could see it was at least three times bigger than what Banjo was. It had to big white tusks and a tan underbelly. Kazooie poked at the thing with her foot.

"I think its dead Kazooie." Banjo told the breegull who was still poking at the massive purple blob. "Kazooie stop that!" Banjo yelled. The bird had began to peck at the glob and was now shooting eggs at the thing. It didn't move at all. Kazooie used regular, fire, and even ice eggs on it. She then had shot out a clockwork egg and had the mini-bomb ready to explode when Banjo had caught her. "Get that ticking time-bomb away from it!"

"But it might wake this fat thing up so it can help us!"

"You'll kill it!"

"No I won't! How many things have I attacked with these eggs and nothing happened?" Kazooie stated. Banjo hated to admit it but nothing usually ever died when it was hit by one of Kazooie's little imitation bombs.

"Fine it can't hurt it I suppose." Banjo said. He was quite disappointed that he couldn't win this argument.

"All Right!" Kazooie said triumphantly. "You little piece of crap explode..." The big blob began to stir. It rolled over and opened it's eyes to see the tiny Kazooie bomb jumping up and down in front of him.

"What the hell is this!?" Yelled the blob. He smacked the bomb with a huge flipper and sent it flying away. "Banjo? Kazooie? What are you two doing here?"

"How do you know who we are?" Banjo said. He recognized the beast but just wanted to make sure.

"Its me Wozza, the walrus from Freezeezy Peak!"

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 5. Not very much action in this chapter, but there will be plenty of stuff happening in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. The Beginning of a Second Story

Chapter 6

The Beginning of a Second Story

"Wozza what the hell are you doing here? This place is horrible! You should have stayed at Freezeezy Peak!" Cried out banjo.

"I never said that I was here permanently. This is my vacation area. I use to go to Freezing Furnace, but it got boring there."

"Aren't you afraid of those two psychos!" Screeched Kazooie.

"What psychos?"

"Adar and Pryce!" Yelled Banjo.

"Never heard of them."

"What!? They both chased us around this whole world! Adar is on the fire side and I doubt you go over there but really!" Banjo was beginning to get frustrated.

"What is so bad about the two of them?"

"Adar is frickin' insane, and Pryce drinks blood!" Kazooie squawked.

"And he killed Boggy!" Added Banjo.

"Hmm. I never saw either of them. But if they are as bad as you say maybe I should help you guys out."

"No, you need to get us the hell out of here Wozza!"

"Come follow me you two. You should probably see something." Wozza began to flop away. The two followed. He led them to where the two had saved the frozen Saberman.

"Why did you lead us here?" Kazooie was extremely confused. There was no point to leading them here. All that was there was a ice barrier and freezing water.

"Do the Bill Drill here." Wozza instructed the two. They did as he said. The ground collapsed where they had Bill Drilled to reveal a staircase. It led down very far. It had torches lining the side of the walls. "Follow me." The bear and bird did as Wozza said again. They walked down the stairs. It took at least two hours for them to reach the end of the stairs. It was amazing what the three saw. Of course it was no surprise to Wozza. He had seen it all before. It was filled with different colored ice crystals ranging from yellow to green to red to orange. It had a great pool in the center of the room. In the cavern was Mrs. Boggy sobbing in an ice chair.

"What is this place?" Asked Banjo.

"Its my vacation home." Wozza told the two. "Earlier I found Mrs. Boggy outside and I brought her in here. I had no clue why she was crying and what had beaten her so bad. Nor did I have any clue where Boggy and the kids were. I thought maybe they had left her. Now that you told me about Pryce though, I now know the truth." The two looked at Mrs. Boggy again. They knew that she must have been tormented by having to watch the kids be killed and her husband beaten. And then the trauma of being raped.

"So how long have you been living here then Wozza?" Asked Banjo. He certainly knew that it was the wrong time to ask but he wanted to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"About two months. Its a great location really. But what I really need to know right now you two is where did you see Pryce at?" At that moment Mrs. Boggy began to weep even louder at the mention of the name Pryce.

"How could he do this to us!?" Cried out Mrs. Boggy. "His own... His own..."

"Spit it out bitch! His own what!?" Screamed Kazooie. She really had no patience. Banjo grabbed her by the neck and began to smash her head into the ground. Mrs. Boggy interrupted the beating though.

Tears poured down her face like a fountain. Then she sobbed out. "His own family!"

Weird twist there. What does Mrs. Boggy mean by Pryce's own family? Read the next chapter to find the deep dark secrets of Pryce's past. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I want to know your thoughts about this! Thanks.


	7. Pryce's Past

Chapter 7

Pryce's Past

Banjo abruptly stopped beating Kazooie into the ground when Mrs. Boggy spoke.

"Your kidding right?" Said Banjo slowly.

"No. He is my nephew. My sister gave birth to him several years ago. He was just two or three years older then my oldest son." Mrs. Boggy said in between loud sobs.

"Shit." Said Kazooie.

"Well then how the hell did he become so strong and weird?!" Banjo said in astonishment.

"And smart. Don't forget that he is WAY smarter then the rest of the Boggys. I mean ridiculously smart. He makes the rest of you look like fu-" Kazooie was cut short when Banjo shoved a grenade egg into Kazooie's beak.

"Don't rub it in, dumbass." Snapped Banjo.

"It's okay." Replied Mrs. Boggy. "Pryce was always an unusual kid. We never thought much of it though. Just recently did he become so dimented. When his mother was pregnant we had a shaman and his assistant come in to ease the pain. We really didn't want to drug her. She was bad with drugs."

"Well was the crappy shaman then?" Questioned Kazooie, who had just gotten the grenade egg out of her mouth.

"Mumbo Jumbo, and his student Gruntilda."

"You trusted Grunty being there when that baby was born? No wonder he's so frickin' weird." Kazooie screamed.

"Mumbo had just done his spell to help with the birth. But then a pretty nurse walked by and he left in a hurry to go get her number. Then Grunty put her spell on to Pryce's mother. It wasn't a spell though. It was a curse. The curse was set to truly effect Pryce when he 16. At first it seemed as though it was a blessing rather then a curse. He was smart, quiet, and stayed out of trouble."

"Unlike those little bastards that you called kids." Said Kazooie, remebering the three children and what they put Banjo and Kazooie through at Witchyworld.

"Shut the hell up Kazooie!" Belched Banjo. He Crammed several Grenade eggs in Kazooie's beak to shut her up. "Please continue."

"Thanks. Eventually, when Pryce was about 10 we noticed that his claws were extremely long and wouldn't cut. Then he met his only friend Adar. They both seemed to be such nice boys. When Pryce turned 12 he began disappearing hours at a time. Then he would reappear in his room. One day he walked through a wall and that was when we realized that he could control snow and ice at free will. Next he was about 14 and he clubbed a baby seal. After that he drank it's blood. He had acquired a taste for blood. Then his 16th birthday he killed his family. The bodies were drained of all the blood. The police found a pool of blood in his basement in a huge ditch. But he had already ran away to cause more chaos. Now he is here, and started a new pool with Boggy and the kids' blood." Mrs. Boggy broke back into tears after she finished.

"Wait. Didn't he rape you. That is GROSS!!!!!!" Exclaimed Wozza who had been listening to Mrs. Boggy's story of Pryce.

"Yeah. Who does that? Besides those weird people that do that." Said Banjo.

"Yeah you gotta be one gross son of a bitch to even think of doing that." Kazooie laughed.

"Well I am a sick son of a bitch." Replied a dark voice.

"Banjo don't screw around like that." Kazooie said.

"That wasn't me Kazooie." Replied Banjo.

"Right." Laughed Kazooie in a sarcastic voice.

"Have you already forgotten I can walk through walls?" Asked the voice. "You really are as stupid as you look." Out of the shadows of the stairwell came Pryce. He had a grin on his face and death in his eyes. "I was Hoping I would find another person to kill with Banjo and Kazooie, but with the addition of my aunt, it's even better."

"Damn! I knew that I should have put cement down instead of ice!" Said Wozza.

That concludes the 7th chapter. Hope you liked it. It has been a long time since this got updated. Stupid computer stopped working and didn't get it fixed until March. Now that it's the summer expect more chapters to come out! Please review. :)


	8. Pandemonium

Chapter 8

Pandemonium

"No shit, dumbass." Squawked Kazooie.

"Its was quite the attempt to hide dumb and dumber Wozza. Just not good enough. I wonder who I should kill first. My aunt seems over eager to die. Why look at her, tears of joy flowing from her eyes now that I am here to end her pathetic life." Pryce started forward in the direction of his aunt. Banjo quickly reacted and blocked the other bear's path.

"You'll have to fight me first." Banjo said angrily. Kazooie followed Banjo's lead and stood next her companion.

"You'll have to fight both of us." Corrected Kazooie. The duo stared at the psychopathic polar bear. Pryce looked from Banjo then to Kazooie. A wide smirk came across his face.

"You two actually think I'm gonna fight you under a handicap? If you thought I came by myself then you are completely wrong." With that a fireball came whizzing by Kazooie, barely missing. "You remember my friend Adar don't you?" The phoenix came flying down the stairwell and landed next to Pryce.

"Who do I get Pryce?" Asked Adar.

"You can take the bird. I want the others." Pryce responded. Pryce tackled Banjo, sending them to the floor with a loud thud.

"This'll be fun." Said Adar. His body burst into flames as he took back to the air. Kazooie followed. The two became consumed in a dogfight, fireballs and eggs flying through the air. Nothing made contact however, leaving scorch marks on the walls of the cave.

"Son of a bitch! I just got this cave!" Yelled Wozza, putting a flipper in the air and shaking it. Pryce and Banjo were still going at it as Wozza yelled. Blood began to slowly show on the cave floor from both of the bears. Pryce's claws ripped at Banjo's flesh, leaving small wounds all over Banjo's body. Banjo's punches to Pryce's face had began to have effect on Pryce with blood dripping into his eyes from Banjo punching Pryce's forehead repeatedly, eventually breaking it open. Banjo pushed the smaller bear off of him and immediately jumped to his feet. Pryce did the same. The two looked each other over slowly before charging at each other. Pryce dug his claws deep into Banjo's left arm, causing Banjo to let out a loud groan of pain. He countered however, with several fists to Pryce's gut from his right arm. Pryce ripped his claws out of the arm of Banjo and jumped back to avoid the honey bear's furious punches. He then licked the blood off of his paw.

"Your blood is very sweet Banjo. I should try killing honey bears more often." Pryce said smiling.

The aerial battle between Kazooie and Adar was becoming more and more damaging. After several misses, Adar had began shooting fireballs rapidly making contact with Kazooie more often. Kazooie's now had patches of her body that no longer had feathers on them, instead it looked as though Kazooie was a chicken that had ben cooked in several places. Adar however, had not seemed to take any damage. The flames surrounding his body disintegrating most of the eggs that Kazooie fired at him. The only eggs that had an effect so far had been the grenade eggs, which would disrupt Adar's flying from the force of the blow.

"Why the hell won't you die!" Kazooie screamed, showing her frustration.

"I'm a freaking phoenix! You can't hit me with those pathetic eggs! They are nothing to me!" Adar laughed. He then went flying towards Kazooie, spinning his body as he flew. He smashed into Kazooie beak first, hitting the breegull in the chest. Kazooie fell to the cave floor, knocking her unconscious. Adar slowly landed near Kazooie. He looked behind him, Banjo and Pryce where to concentrated in their fight to notice that the breegull had fallen to the ground. His chest began to bulge as he began to get ready to send a very large fireball into Kazooie to finish her off. But, instead he fell down to the ground, the fireball's bulge going back into his stomach. Wozza stood behind the fallen Adar.

"Teach you to burn my cave, jackass." Wozza said. He picked up Kazooie, and signaled to Mrs. Boggy to follow him. They crept over to the stairwell. Banjo and Pryce were still fighting. Blood was all over in the cave, several large puddles from where the two had fought lying on the ground. Wozza led Mrs. Boggy up the stairwell and into the now dark ice side of Hailfire Peaks. The two ran off into the night to the entrance of the fire side, and out of the world.

Meanwhile, Banjo had finally gained the upper hand in his battle. Pryce could no longer see with the amount of blood covering his face and dripping into his eyes. Pryce was now swiping at the air, trying to make contact with Banjo. Banjo took off his backpack, and did several pack-whacks to Pryce. Pryce dropped down to the ground. It was now hopeless for the bear to fight back. He had no idea where to aim his strikes at. Banjo took advantage of Pryce's absence of movement to grab him and ram into the wall. Pryce was no longer conscious. The back of his skull now broken, his body bruised. Banjo fell down to one knee. The fight had taken a lot out of him. The gashes that Pryce had made on Banjo's body were dripping with blood. Banjo realized that he was losing blood rapidly. He needed to leave, and quick if he wanted to live. he looked around the cave, but saw only Adar's body laying limp on the ground. Banjo ran up the stairs and into the darkness of Hailfire Peaks. He sprinted to the fire side entrance, and through the exit of the world.

Thats the end of the chapter. What can possibly be next? Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave reviews for it.


	9. A Time of Healing

Chapter 9

A Time of Healing

Banjo walked out of the entrance of Hailfire Peaks, his body beaten and bloodied. He looked up, into the sky. He had gone through hell. Pryce was easily his most formidable opponent. Grunty had nothing on him. Darkness began to cover Banjo's thoughts. He fell to the ground motionless, seemingly lifeless. He no longer had the energy to stand, or to even keep his eyes open.

"Banjo wake the hell up you douche bag!" Yelled Kazooie. Banjo let out a grunt. He had no clue where he was at.

"Bird should shut mouth. Bear need rest." Said a familiar voice that Banjo recognized to be Mumbo's.

"Why the hell isn't he up yet! It's been a week! You said you could heal him!" Kazooie snapped.

"Mumbo said he could make bear live, not wake him up!" Mumbo yelled. Banjo then heard footsteps going across the house and the front door slamming shut as Mumbo left.

"Kazooie, Banjo had a hard fight, you can't expect him to just get up after that like nothing happened." Said yet another voice, which Banjo assumed was Bottles.

"Yes I can! If he doesn't wake up today, I'm gonna pelt him with eggs until he does!" Kazooie yelled.

"That'll just make it harder for him to get back up!" Screamed Bottles.

"Then maybe I should pelt you with eggs then!" Kazooie was screaming at the top of her lungs in anger. Banjo finally opened his eyes to see Kazooie chasing Bottles around the room, shooting eggs at him.

"Kazooie knock it off!" Banjo yelled. Kazooie and Bottles immediately turned around to see the bear now attempting to sit up in the bed, grunting in pain.

"Banjo!" Bottles cried out in surprise. "Glad to see you're awake! But you must try to stay lying down!" Bottles ran over to the bed and slowly brought Banjo's body back on to the bed. "If you don't stay like this your wounds might open back up!"

"Oh, who gives a damn?!?!" Kazooie said excitedly. "Banjo is awake now. He should be allowed to do whatever the hell he wants after his fight."

"What happened to you?" Banjo asked Kazooie. Parts of Kazooie were still featherless after her fight with Adar. She also had her body taped in the area where Adar had made his ramming attack.

"That damn phoenix kept hitting me with fireballs, then he rammed head first into me. That's all I remember. When I woke up Mumbo and worm breath were hunched over me.

"How did I get back here? I was still near Hailfire Peaks when I passed out."

"You got lucky that Klungo was traveling to Jolly Roger's Bay." Bottles started. "He passed by you and brought you back here."

"Where is Klungo?" Banjo asked. His brain was stacked with questions that he wanted answered.

"We don't know. He's been going through different worlds since you two left. He's also working on digging out Grunty's Lair. I'm not entirely sure why though."

"What worlds did he go to so far?"

"As of now, people have seen him in Jolly Roger's Bay, Mayhem Temple. Cloud Cuckoo Land, and Grunty Industries."

"Do you think he is developing a new weapon for me and Kazooie?"

"No. He didn't seem very interested in making anything for you two recently. He said something about a revival method."

"Maybe he thought we were gonna die!" Kazooie said. "That dick thought we were gonna die, and he wanted to revive us and make us into zombies!"

"Kazooie get those ideas out of your pint-size brain." Banjo said. "I don't think that revival method would be for us. Especially after how we talked to him before we left. He'd probably like it better if we were dead right now."

"Don't jump to conclusions Banjo, Kazooie. He may just be working on it for fun. What type reason would he have besides fun for doing this?" Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other. They couldn't believe they hadn't thought about this before.

"Grunty." They said simultaneously.

"What!?!?!?!?!?" Bottles screeched. "You can't possibly believe that Klungo is reviving Gruntilda!"

"Why not?" Kazooie asked.

"After all, he did spend a lot of time trying to get that boulder off her when we beat her the first time. It's the only logical answer."

"Lets go kick some green ass!" Kazooie blurted out.

That's the conclusion of the 9th chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell your friends.


	10. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 10

Dirty Little Secret

"Banjo you can't leave in your condition." Bottles said as he scurried behind the bear who was filling his blue backpack up with supplies.

"Well that's to frickin' bad. We're going." Banjo said as he put a small jar of honey into his bag.

"You just came through several days ago though! You don't even know where you are going." Bottles said. He was beginning to sound like he was going to break into tears.

"We know that Klungo is somewhere in Spiral Mountain or the Isle O' Hags." Banjo said.

"Or Grunty's Lair." Kazooie added in.

"We have three good guesstimates to go by. We'll be fine." Banjo assured the mole.

"You say that, but you know it is a lie!" Bottles screamed.

"It doesn't matter! Knowing Klungo he is probably right outside the door waiting for his ass whooping!" Kazooie said.

"We're going no matter what. Hell, I'll kick your ass right now, just so we can leave." Banjo said putting his fists up.

"Fine go. Just go." Bottles said.

"We will." Banjo responded as he and Kazooie trotted out the door. The sky was clear and the sun shone down on the duo. Spiral Mountain still showed some damage from when Grunty's sisters freed her of the small, makeshift tomb that she was in.

"Well, where should we start?" Banjo asked Kazooie

"I think we should check the Lair first." Kazooie responded. "Then check the rest of the Isle, and finally we'll come back here."

"Sounds good." Banjo said nodding his head in agreement the whole time. The two ran off in the direction of the mountain leading to Grunty's Lair. They ran up the path and abruptly stopped.

"We forgot to rebuild the bridge!" Kazooie said.

"Oh well. Get in the pack Kazooie. I have a plan." Banjo said. Kazooie jumped into the blue backpack. Banjo then proceeded to dive off the mountain into the moat below. He swam onto the shore near where the fallen bridge was.

"You could have told me we were going for a swim." Kazooie said.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to take the time to run down the mountain, when i could just jump into the water. Get back in so i can climb this." Banjo said as he thrusted Kazooie back into the backpack. He then climbed up the fallen bridge to the mouth shaped opening of the lair. Kazooie hopped back out of the backpack when Banjo entered the lair. It was as dark as ever. But there was something different. It was cleaner. It was still dusty and had moss growing everywhere, but it was still different. Then they noticed it. The entrance to Mumbo's Mountain and the way to the heart of the lair was now opened.

"Someone has been working here." Said Kazooie, looking at the somewhat restored lair.

"Klungo must have been pretty busy." Banjo remarked as he looked into the hole where Gruntilda's picture use to be.

"A lot of work." Said a mysterious yet familiar voice. The two turned around in circles looking for the one who had spoken to them. "I'm up here, idiots." Said the voice. Banjo and Kazooie looked up to where they discovered their first jiggy to see Cheato. "Good to see you two."

"Wish we could say the same about him" Kazooie whispered to Banjo.

"Kazooie! Don't be such a bitch!" Banjo yelled.

"What are you two doing in the here?" Asked Cheato.

"We are on a quest for the holy grail!" Kazooie randomly said. Banjo and Cheato looked at her awkwardly. "I'll shut up now."

"We're looking for Klungo. Do you know where or what he is doing?"

"Oh yes the green moron that talks like thisssss. He's been excavating the lair and going to the Isle O' Hags as far as I know. I've seen him with several odd things recently though."

"Like what?"

"Well, he's brought back large amounts of beer, but that can't be anything that would interest you. Several ancient artifacts, some jelly like substance, and some heavy machinery. He said he was building something."

"Did he mention anything about us?"

"He said he got rid of you two. He mentioned these two guests that he had recently. They kind of reminded me of you two. A bear and a bird."

"What did they look like?" Banjo asked. He started to feel something in the pit of his stomach.

"The bear was white and had long claws. He looked a little younger then you. And the bird was on fire. It scared me."

"Were they named Pryce and Adar?"

"I believe so. I was only briefly introduced to the two. Fortunately I was able to get a friend to listen in on the conversation that they had. It was about you. Something about ridding the world of you two, and a large amount of money. If I am thinking right, they would be referred to as 'bounty hunters'."


	11. An Unfriendly Reunion

Chapter 11

An Unfriendly Reunion

Banjo and Kazooie stared at each other in shock. They knew Klungo wasn't that good of a guy, but they never thought that he would hire bounty hunters. They always figured if he wanted to kill them he would let Grunty do it.

"That scheming bastard." Kazooie snapped.

"So that's how he found out about the Hailfire Peaks thing! He set the whole damn thing up." Banjo barked.

"It would appear so. And the two came back recently. They are somewhere in the Lair as of now." Cheato said.

"I thought they were done for!" Kazooie cried.

"They seemed to be in quite a bad condition last time that I saw them." Cheato revealed. "But that was three to four days ago. They could be feeling quite better by now."

"That's just flipping great!" Kazooie complained. "We are still in horrible condition, hell we got the worst injuries out of the fight"

"Of course you did. You two are far weaker then us." Said Pryce's familiar voice from the slope leading to the rest of the lair. "Of course you two did leave us with some injuries, nothing Klungo couldn't handle though."

"He's quite the doctor, for being a retarded green blob that talks like thisssss." Said Adar who now fluttered down the slope, followed by Pryce.

"What happened to you guys?" Asked Banjo. He was referring to the metal plate that could be seen on Pryce's head, the robotic yellow eye, and several other parts of him that were now metal, including his arms now. Adar now had a smaller metal plate on his head, obviously from where Wozza hit him, and what looked like a jet pack.

"Minor improvements that Klungo made. As you can see you left us in bad condition, but not as bad as what you two are in."

"What do you mean! You guys are metal heads now." Kazooie laughed.

"We can at least fight still." Adar retorted.

"I'll show you a fight." Said Kazooie as she prepared to launch a grenade egg at Adar. The egg went hurdling at Adar, who shot an egg of his own, destroying Kazooie's attack. "What! You can't shoot eggs!" Kazooie said confused.

"Well, with Klungo's work, I can." Adar replied.

"Our weaknesses may have hindered us, but now we are unstoppable." Pryce began. "For instance, Adar's stupidity and focus got him injured. Klungo fixed that. Show them Adar." Adar turned around and revealed a robotic eye staring at Banjo, Kazooie, and Cheato. "He now literally has an eye on the back of his head. As for me, I'm sure you can see it all."

"What happened to the claws?" Banjo asked. Pryce no longer had his long black claws showing. His robotic arms had replaced them.

"Klungo said that he didn't want me to have them exposed all the time. So, I now they retract now." With that several small knives came out of Pryce's mechanical paw. "But I can make them longer now." Pryce said. The knives shifted a foot forward to reveal that they were more like swords then knives.

"Oh damn." Kazooie said.

"Damn indeed." Pryce said. "Now, we may not be getting paid as much for killing you, but we're still going to do it. This time it's personal." Pryce ran towards Banjo and began to slash and stab at Banjo, who was barely dodging the attacks.

"What are you waiting for?" Kazooie asked Adar.

"I want to watch this. So sit back and relax bird-brain." Adar told the breegull. "Unless you want to die now."

Kazooie gulped. "No thanks."

"Kazooie get... in here... and help... me!" Banjo said as he dodged Pryce's barrage of attacks.

"The bird won't help you Banjo!" Pryce yelled. "I could kill both of you by myself! Adar is weak compared to me and is worthless to me now!"

"Worthless!?!?" Adar stammered. "You would have been destroyed last time without me!"

"You know I'm better then you!" Pryce yelled. His claws narrowly missed Banjo's head and got stuck in the wall.

"Yeah, you're real superior to me! You can't even hit this guy!" Kazooie and Banjo looked at each other. They couldn't believe that they're assaliants were arguing over who was better. It seemed somewhat familiar to the two.

That is the end of chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed the read. Excuse me if it seemed different half way through the chapter. I wrote half of it a month ago. Please review.


	12. Death of the Hunters

Chapter 12

Death of the Hunters

"Don't push me Adar!" Pryce yelled. His feet were now on the side of the wall as he tried to pull his claws from the lair wall.

"I'll push you all I want!" Adar screamed at Pryce. "You always denied me of greatness! It ends now though!" Adar's chest began to bulge as he prepared to shoot a fireball at Pryce. Pryce had now, miraculously pulled his claw out of the wall and began to charge at Adar now.

"This is messed up." Banjo whispered to Kazooie.

"Think we should leave?" Kazooie asked Banjo.

"No. I want to see this."

Adar fired his fireball at Pryce, which missed the polar bear and scorched the lair wall. Pryce slashed at Adar and hit him on his head where the metal plate had been installed. It had no effect at all on Adar. While Pryce was in shock after his attempt at slashing through Adar's head, Adar launched a fireball into the stomach of the stunned Pryce. Pryce went flying through the air and smacked against the hard lair wall. Banjo, Kazooie, and Cheato watched the ensuing battle in awe. Banjo reached behind him and grabbed a bowl of popcorn and began eating. He then looked at Kazooie.

"Want some?" Banjo asked with his mouth full.

"No thanks." Kazooie responded. She didn't even realize that Banjo was holding the popcorn. She was to interested in the battle.

"I'll take some." Cheato said.

"Silly book, popcorn is for bears and birds." Banjo told Cheato. Cheato looked at the bear as he continued to eat.

Meanwhile, Pryce had finally brought himself back up to his feet and was trying to avoid the onslaught of fireballs and eggs that Adar was sending at him. Adar launched an extremely large fireball, at least five times bigger then what he was, that made a wall of fire in front of Pryce. Pryce stared into the fire, trying to see where the phoenix was at. Then he saw Adar flying towards him, beak first, through the fire and the flames. Pryce grabbed the bird before the beak could strike him. He dug his metallic claws deep into Adar's flesh. Adar let out a scream of agony. Blood began to trickle from the wound. Pryce increased the length of his claws, digging deeper and deeper into Adar. Adar let out another scream, then fired off another fireball directly into the stomach of Pryce. Pryce was sent flying through the air, his claws ripping through Adar as he went flying. Adar collapsed onto the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his motionless body. Pryce's limp body lied against the wall, yet again. Most of his body was burnt flesh with Adar's blood dripping down him.

"Damn." Kazooie said, her beak opened in sheer awe of the power that Adar and Pryce had just shown.

"That was freaking awesome!" Banjo yelled. Pryce then began to stir. Adar however did not move. His blood had covered a large portion of the floor now. Pryce stood up, putting one hand against the wall to help him balance.

"Son of a bitch." Pryce whispered. "He almost killed me."

"He should have killllled youuu." Klungo's voice rang out. Pryce, the duo, and Cheato looked at where Pryce and Adar had emerged from, to see Klungo. Klungo slid down the slope that he was standing on and looked at the dead body of Adar and then Pryce. "You did not do job. You killlled partner inssstead. For that, you musssst die." Klungo pulled a potion out of hi lab-coat. It was an orange color that was bubbling. Klungo drank the potion. His lab-coat ripped as his muscles increased in size. Seconds later he was built like a tank. His arms were as big as what Pryce was, and his body was now in perfect form. His legs and face weren't improved at all however. He slowly walked towards the injured Pryce and grabbed him by the neck.

"Didn't see this coming." Kazooie whispered to Banjo.

"Me neither." Banjo whispered back.

"I did." Cheato said. "I read this chapter a couple of days ago." Banjo and Kazooie stared at the floating book.

"Shut the hell up." Kazooie finally said. The three then turned their attention back to Klungo and Pryce. Klungo was holding Pryce by the neck still, but he was gradually putting more pressure on the polar bear's throat. Pryce was gasping for air.

"Thissss isss what happensss when you don't do what Klungo sayssss." Klungo said. His grip became even stronger on Pryce's throat. Pryce began to bleed from the mouth. The life was slowly being squeezed out of the psychotic bear. Klungo kept his firm grip on Pryce's neck and grabbed the bear's torso. Klungo then put his knee out, and cracked Pryce's spine on his knee. Klungo let go of Pryce and tossed the dead polar bear over next to his former friend and teammate, Adar. Klungo's attention then came upon Banjo and Kazooie. The two stared at the green monster as he slowly made his way towards the two.

That is the end of the twelfth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the end of the series. :( Please review, I want to know what you think of the story.


End file.
